


Soft & delicate & calm & so sweet

by ghosts_and_moles (firstloveghost)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, kaworu sounds a bit stalky but that's okay right, shinji cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstloveghost/pseuds/ghosts_and_moles
Summary: Kaworu takes care of Shinji in four small connected drabbles.





	

_ Soft _

 

The microwave beeped loudly, making Shinji jump from his spot on the couch. He bit his lip and hurried over to the kitchen: he had forgotten about the popcorns.

As he almost slipped on the carpet because one of his loose pink socks, he heard the doorbell ringing. 

 

“Just a second!” he said loudly, adjusting his pastel blue t-shirt and shorts.

He then skipped back to the living room.

As Shinji’s eyes met his own ones in the mirror, he gasped. His bangs spiked up all over the place. Oh god, what a  _ mess _ .

He sighed, trying to fix them real quick, then went and opened the front door.

 

“Hello, Shinji”, said Kaworu, from the porch.

He was  _ gorgeous _ , white hair messy enough to look carelessly and perfectly arranged, lilac coat on top of a white sweater and ripped light blue jeans.

“Hello, Kaworu”, said Shinji, smiling softly.

 

“Are you excited to see the newest Disney movie, Moana?” asked Kaworu, making his way inside and to the couch, his steps feather light.

“Yes of course. Are you ready to cuddle all evening?” Shinji replied, giggling shyly.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“ _ See the light where the sky meets the sea, it calls me. No one knows how far it goes _ ” sang Kaworu, voice clear as water and soft as a cloud.

 

Shinji giggled. “That was so cute, gosh, I cried way too much…” he said, thumbing away a small tear on his cheek.

 

Kaworu looked at him, blinked slowly and suddenly affirmed “My love, you’re the prettiest thing.”

Shinji squeaked. “Oh please, I’m not...” He hurried to hide his face behind his hands.

“Yes you are.” Kaworu claimed. “Your eyes are so blue. They shine so brightly even when you cry.”

“D-Don’t say that, Kaworu…” Shinji whispered, peeking through his fingers.

Kaworu chuckled. “I’m your boyfriend, I can embarrass you all I want. Plus, I’m just stating the truth.”

 

Shinji sighed as Kaworu took his hands and intertwined their fingers.

After a pause, he said. “My love, you’re the sweetest thing.”

“I wish I could put into words my feelings. Instead, whenever I try, the words blossom and die on my tongue.”

 

Shinji bit his lip, overwhelmed. “K-Kaworu…”

He took a deep breath and said “I-I also wish I could explain what I feel for you.”

 

Kaworu smiled calmly “I know. For now, let’s just say that I love you.”

“You’re my one and only.”

 

Shinji melted. How could he know just what to say?

He surged forward and planted a kiss right on Kaworu’s lips, gripping his white sweater with both hands.

The desperate passion behind the kiss made Shinji lose himself. What mattered now was Kaworu, and his pretty  _ oh so pretty _ pink full lips.

He kissed him and kissed him until Kaworu kissed him back and then shooting stars crossed Shinji’s mind as he tried to catch his breath between a kiss and another.

 

“You’re my only one as well...” he hummed.

 

Kaworu smiled widely, pushing his nose against his boyfriend’s.

“ _ Thank you _ , Shinji.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“My love, can I ask you something?” asked Kaworu that night, as they cuddled in bed, the creamy white blankets hugging them completely from head to toe.

“Oh, of course” Shinji yawned, curling up beside his lover, in the need of warmth and coziness.

He tried to fix his loose pink sock once more in the process.

“Will you skip class, tomorrow morning, with me?” Kaworu breathed, hugging Shinji with one arm as the latter drew closer.

“Kaworu! We can’t skip class!”  Shinji whisper-screamed, suddenly more awake.

Kaworu winked in the dark. “Not even if I have a surprise for you, sweetheart?” he asked, staring at Shinji, admiring his long lashes.

“A-Are you trying to corrupt me?” gasped Shinji, lightly shoving Kaworu away and then shivering a bit because of the cold air.

“Absolutely.” answered Kaworu, hugging his boyfriend closer and closer until their lips were locked once again in the darkness.

He then slowly moved them and lightly bit Shinji’s red bottom lip, teasing him.

Shinji’s heart was beating in his ears loudly, thumping harder with every kiss he received.

Kaworu had always been such a good kisser, Shinji discovered in the year they had been together.

As Shinji pulled away to catch his breath Kaworu started to hum the theme song of Moana, that was still in his mind from that evening, and it acted on Shinji as a lullaby.

Warm and loved, Shinji fell asleep soon afterwards, leaving Kaworu to watch over him in the night.

 

 

 

 

 

_ Delicate _

 

“An art gallery?” Shinji gasped in the middle of the street.

 

“Yes, we’ve reached our destination, my love” said Kaworu, squeezing Shinji’s hand and carefully leading him inside.

 

The boy had never seen such a pretty place. The rich dark blue walls were all adorned with firefly lights, small and connected with one another by thin threads, making them look like stars in a night sky.

 

Portraits and canvases were hanging on the walls silently, waiting for the eyes to catch their beauty.

“Kaworu, this is amazing…” said Shinji, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. 

 

But as soon as Shinji got inside, he realized they were alone, and he turned to his boyfriend to ask “...How come there’s no one else here?”

 

“I reserved it all for us” Kaworu simply answered, smiling gently as he looked in Shinji’s deep blue eyes.

 

Shinji clasped a hand on his mouth. “Y-You what?! But what about the money!  _ Oh gosh _ ! Please tell me you didn’t pay much!”

 

“It’s okay, it wasn’t expensive. But even if I had to pay more that I did, I would have done it willingly.” said Kaworu, his knowing smile always present.

 

“ _ For you, my love, the moon _ .”

 

It was a some sort of catchphrase that Kaworu got an habit of saying to Shinji early in their relationship.

Shinji thought it was the sweetest thing in the whole world and, even if they weren’t going to get married yet, Shinji would have liked it to be engraved on his ring when the time came. 

  
  


“Kaworu... _ thank you _ ” Shinji said, hands clutching the fabric of his light brown coat, fighting back the tears.

Kaworu always did such amazing things to express his love for him that Shinji felt like he wasn’t able to do enough for their relationship.

 

After taking some deep breaths, nose and cheeks red and stingy, Shinji said “It means so much to me. I love you, and _ I always will _ …”

“You’re the most amazing person I know and I feel so lucky to have you by my side”.

 

He started shaking a bit, between the nervousness of new unsaid words and the weird anxiousness of being rejected, old gift from his terribly cold dad.

 

“Oh Shinji...thank  _ you _ , my favorite human on the planet” Kaworu answered, his voice soft as if he was sharing a secret “You’ve taught me so much my only wish is to repay you.”

 

Shinji bit lip as a big tear escaped him. “Please, there is nothing I want but to be with you” he whimpered.

 

Kaworu’s smile faltered for a second. “My love…”

He took a step closer to his lover and rested his forehead against his.

“This time, I’ll grant you the happiness you wish for. I’ll be here for as long as you want me to.”

 

Kaworu thumbed away Shinji’s tears gently, whispering sweet words into the silence of the art gallery, with only the canvases as witnesses.

 

He then took him by the hand and showed him the place, stopping in front of what he thought were the prettiest portraits or the ones he knew some things about.

 

Shinji was fascinated. The artworks were incredible, so different and unique, nothing like he had ever seen. Colors, oils, still life, everything had its own charm.

French art was his favorite because Kaworu knew so many things about it, but watercolors and painted flowers were a close second.

 

His fingertips itched to touch some of the art, because the talent behind it was incredible. 

 

Kaworu, on the other hand, seemed so pleased to see his boyfriend captivated in the canvases that he took the opportunity to stare at Shinji more than what was around them, never letting go of his hand.

 

When it was time to go, Shinji was surprised to see it was afternoon. 

 

“We’ve been in there so much, oh gosh” he said.

 

“Shall we go have a late lunch date, my love?” Kaworu proposed. 

 

Shinji smiled and nodded vigorously, suddenly brave enough to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

Kaworu, pleasantly surprised, beamed at Shinji, cheeks flushed and tired from smiling too much, and together they started walking to their favorite cafè, ready to get some of their favorite pancakes in town.

 

 

 

 

 

_ Calm _

 

Shinji hiccupped loudly in the alley as he clutched his body in fetal position.

Asuka was the meanest person he knew. She always was so angry and full of rage she walked by people and shouted at them like a tornado.

Her fresh new sidecut made her look even more evil, and commenting on it had not been the smartest of Shinji’s ideas.

She attacked him like a tiger, roaring and stomping on him and his shy persona then leaving him shattered and crying.

It all started when he, Rei and Asuka went for shopping at the mall: just a silly normal evening.

Shinji cried harder, remembering the horrible words Asuka lanced at him like knives.

And now there he was, somewhere far from home, as the sun set in the sky, painting the clouds with bright warm colors.

His phone was dead, and he was desperate.

_ Where was he? What was he supposed to do? Why did he ran away like that? _

Not even Rei had tried to stop him...

He shivered in his thin peach coat, cursing himself for being such a crybaby.

If only Kaworu was there with him…

 

After a while, the tears stopped and the stars emerged from the sea.

Shinji was walking around in a park without having the slightest idea of where he was.

Every sound scared him and made him jump, his fears screaming in his ears.

Was that a wild animal? A stranger? A thief?! A killer?!

Shinji was frightened.

He felt like he was walking for hours, and his stomach confirmed his suspicions about the time passing.

 

He sat on a swing, sad and tired, wanting to rewind the whole day to play it again in a different way, living a different life.

 

He bit his lip staring at the first snowflake as it made its way to the ground. 

He loved the snow, but now...it was really really cold for his poor old coat.

 

Suddenly the swing beside his swung slowly.

 

“Hello my love, what are you doing here?” asked Kaworu calmly.

 

Shinji blinked hard before lancing himself toward his boyfriend “K-Kaworu!”

“I’m so happy to see you! What are  _ you _ doing here? Gosh, I’m lost…!” 

 

Kaworu’s expression became worried.“I was passing by...I knew something was up when you didn’t answer my texts but  _ lost?  _ Poor thing, what happened?” said Kaworu, as he hugged Shinji close.

 

“I-I fought with Asuka and then- then I ran away” said Shinji as the tears made their way back to his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m really sorry…Here, aren’t you cold?” Kaworu said, stroking his lover’s arms up and down, feeling how cold he was.

“Let’s get back home, my love” 

  
  
  


Kaworu put the pastel green blanket on top of Shinji’s shoulders and then passed him the hot chocolate. They both were wearing their pajamas and thick night colorful socks, Mulan playing on the tv.

“I wish I could be as brave as she is…” murmured Shinji, eyes fixed on the screen, distant and cold as he himself was just before.

 

“You are brave, my love.” replied Kaworu.

“Having fears doesn’t make you any less courageous. You’ll overcome them, you’ll get through them, with time and patience. You are strong, my love. You are here. I’m here.” he explained.

 

Shinji’s tears were big and salty, as Kaworu kissed them one by one, catching them before they made their way to Shinji’s trembling mouth.

He then kissed his boyfriend on the lips, feather light, and started humming one of his favorite piano song,  _ Claire de lune _ .

 

Kaworu’s soft angelic voice always seemed to calm Shinji down.

The small boy tried to keep his breathing regular. “What would I do without you” he mouthed.

Kaworu’s eyes were smiling as he kept humming calmly.

 

 

 

 

  
  
_ So sweet _

 

Kaworu was tired and his feet hurt. The black leather pants they made him wear where itchy and tight. He couldn’t wait any more to go back home to his lover, knowing he was waiting for him to get back, probably giving some water the little cactus Kaworu gave him for his birthday.

Everything felt like a dream, distorted and technicolor. Kaworu really was tired: he loved his job as a model but sometimes he could be very stressful.

To pass the time he checked his phone, waiting for some other model to finish their shooting.

Shinji still hadn’t replied to his text so he sighed. He got to the camera app and took a selfie, with a cute sad face, and sent it to his boyfriend with the caption “I miss you”.

 

Some people would probably think Shinji wasn’t the right person for him (and some of them even had the straight face to  _ tell _ Kaworu) but he knew he really was born to meet him, not once he doubted it.

From the first time they met, that time on set, the previous year in spring.

 

Kaworu cherished that moment as one of his favorites.

It was a cloudy day. Shinji was a newbie at the university newspaper and had been encharged to write about Kaworu’s model company as one of the most famous ones who also hired some students, such as Kaworu.

He probably felt like a fish out of water, awkward and disoriented but he looked so small and shy, Kaworu fell in love at first sight.

He was also supposed to take some photos and  _ god  _ he was so cute while he fumbled on his own words to ask Kaworu for a picture with his old cellphone.

They exchanged small talk and Kaworu was able to see how kind, caring but also determined Shinji was.

Kaworu was a hard person to please and it was difficult to pick his interest but Shinji somehow managed really well in both, leaving his future boyfriend eager to talk with him again.

 

It might not sound as a special moment for a lot of people but Kaworu lived a different life, told a different story.

He was gracious and polite, inhumanly gentle and strong willed with what he wanted, yet Shinji was completely different from him.

He was incomplete and in need of desperate love, fragile and always misplaced, taken for granted and unsure.

Kaworu never thought he would have met someone like him, someone so open yet so scarred.

Such a discovery completely renewed his world.

He now had someone to take care of, someone who needed him more than anyone, someone who would want by his side forever.

Kaworu wanted to love that someone, and suddenly  _ he did,  _ for the first time.

It was a selfish desire, yet he couldn’t oppose to it, and soon after, Shinji also came to realize it.

Kaworu felt so very accomplished as he satisfied his lover’s dreams and Shinji never felt alone anymore.

They somehow knew they were the perfect match, the perfect couple, the pair of soulmates.

It was just an instinct but for them, it was the only truth. They were enough for each other and more.

 

As Kaworu had to leave his chair to go start his shooting, his cellphone beeped.

A text from Shinji said: “Miss you too. Hurry home soon. I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt lolita im sorry if it looks like it ugh


End file.
